We started off as friends
by sillygoose2006
Summary: Prequel to If I had only known. How Kyoua and Haruhi's relationship started.
1. Chapter 1

**_This story was posted before but I'm redoing the story with plans to finish this time. Sorry for those who read before and got left hanging and for those new readers you can read the complete story this is a prequel of 'If I had only known'_**

* * *

"Haruhi, I need you to stay after today. We need to discuss your debt" Kyouya said as everyone was gathering their stuff to leave for the day.

"We'll wait for you" Hikaru said, as he frowned at Kyouya for making their "toy" stay instead of hanging out with them

"No, you guys go on ahead. I need to go home and study after this anyways" Haruhi told them, making them immediately start whining.

"But Haruhi" Kaoru started

"You were supposed to come over today" Hikaru finished. Both of them looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll come over some other time. I need to study today" Haruhi replied, frowning at them.

"Fine" Hikaru grumped.

"Be that way" Kaoru said sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at their antics and just waved them on. "I'll see you two tomorrow" she said

"Bye Haruhi" They called together and they left, leaving her alone with Kyouya.

"What do we need to discus, Senpai?" Haruhi asked, curiously as she went over to sit by him and his ever-present laptop.

"I need a favor from you" Kyouya started.

"I thought this was about my debt" Haruhi replied, confused.

"If you do this favor for me, I'll cut your debt by a fifth" Kyouya replied.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at that. "What's the favor?" She asked, cautiously, almost suspiciously. She knew the Shadow King and was very wary of him asking for favors.

"I need to find a present for my sister, for her birthday" Kyouya replied.

"And?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"I need you to help me pick it out." Kyouya finished.

"Why me?"

"Because I need a female opinion" Kyouya stated, simply.

"You're going to take off a fifth of my debt, if I go shopping with you for your sister?" Haruhi asked, making sure she understood this correctly.

"Yes"

"When do we go?" She knew it had to be more complicated that that. Things were never so easy when Kyouya and favors were involved. Things were never so easy when Kyouya was involved period but it couldn't be too bad and a fifth of her debt gone was a big thing.

"Tomorrow after Host club?" Kyouya asked, " I'll pick you up at your house so the others don't know about it."

"Why can't the others know?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"They would want to come and I don't want them to. They would just make things more troublesome." He told her, blandly.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at that too, wondering if her senpai was embarrassed that he needed her help in shopping but let it go. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" She replied, waving at him, even though his eyes were still trained on his laptop.

He lifted his hand in a half hearted wave and she walked out the door.

As she was on her way home it hit her, she was going out in public with Kyouya Senpai, just them two. What was she thinking?

**Kyouya's POV**

After Haruhi left, Kyouya continued to type on his laptop though his mind was elsewhere. He had no idea what had possessed him to ask Haruhi to assist him in shopping for his sister. Every other year he had just had a maid buy her something but this year, his sister had made him promise to pick out something himself for her. No maid's assistance. She did not say he couldn't have friend's help but that still didn't explain why he asked Haruhi. He could have asked Tamaki or Honey and Mori. At least they had actually met her.

"Oh well, it's done now" Kyouya thought to himself as he continued to type and let his mind wander to what would happen the next day.

**The following day, after Host Club.**

"Haruhi, can you come over today?" Kaoru asked

"Sorry, I have plans today" Haruhi replied, without thinking.

"With who?" Hikaru asked suspiciously.

"Um. With my dad. We're going to visit his friend in the next town over" She replied quickly, remember she wasn't allowed to tell them what she was really doing and not wanting to risk not getting the fifth deducted.

"Oh...Well maybe tomorrow" Kaoru said, sounding put off.

"Maybe" Haruhi replied with a smile causing them to smile back at her.

They turned to leave and then turned back "Can we at least give you a ride home?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure" She never let them take her home but she felt bad for lying to them so she decided to allow it just this once.

"YOU BETTER BEHAVE AROUND MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER, YOU EVIL TWINS!" Tamaki yelled as the twins and Kyouya rolled their eyes.

"We'll make sure to take VERY good care of her" Hikaru said, with a suggestive wink as Kaoru snickered into his hand.

"MOTHER, the twins are misbehaving" Tamaki whined.

"They didn't say anything bad. What are you thinking, Tamaki?" Kyouya retorted back.

"Yeah, you pervert" Kaoru added sending Tamaki sulking into a corner muttering about how 'Mother' had betrayed him and perverted twins corrupting his daughter.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the exchange before saying "Can we go now? I kind of need to get home"

"Right!" Hikaru answered

"Let's go" Kaoru added and they left towards the twins limo.

Once they dropped her off with promises of calling her later and such, Haruhi hurried inside to change. When she got to her room, she saw a package with a note on top.

"Haruhi, I need you to dress like a girl for this venture so I left you this dress and shoes. Please, wear them for the shopping trip. Kyouya"

She sighed, she hated being dressed by any of the hosts, but if Kyouya picked it out she didn't think it could be to awful. She didn't even wonder how he got it in her room. She knew he had his ways and even if he didn't, her father would never say no to him and would have taken him into her room himself.

The dress was a light blue with a dark blue collar and Ribbon. It fell to just past her knees and had a square neck and regular t-shirt like sleeves. It was a casual dress and at least wasn't embarrassing to wear in public, unlike many of the things the twins tried to force her into. The shoes were simple black flats.

She smiled as she realized that Kyouya did at least pay attention to her comfort somewhat by giving her this simple dress and shoes as opposed to what he could have asked her to wear.

She knew that Kyouya would be there soon so she hurried and changed into the dress, putting the shoes on just as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming" she called, hurrying to open the door.

"Haruhi" Kyouya said, looking her up and down as she opened the door, "That dress suits you."

"Thank you, senpai" Haruhi replied, frowning but not really sure why.

"Are you ready?" Kyouya asked, already turning to leave, without waiting for an answer.

Haruhi didn't bother answering, just locked the door and followed Kyouya to his car, rolling her eyes as his driver opened the door for them. She climbed in, thanking the driver, knowing he was expected to do things like that.

"You're welcome, Fujioka-Sama" He replied before shutting the door and getting into the driver's seat.

"The mall" Kyouya told the driver who nodded before putting up the privacy glass.

"The mall?" Haruhi questioned, wondering why Kyouya would be shopping for his sister in the shopping mall.

"Not the mall you're thinking of, I'm sure" Kyouya replied, not bothering to look at her as he answered.

She sighed. Kyouya was not much for company. She found herself almost wishing for the twins or Tamaki. At least then she wouldn't be bored. She wasn't used to sitting still and doing nothing.

"I should have brought my homework" she muttered to herself, while looking out the window.

Kyouya heard her but chose not to say anything, wondering again why he had invited Haruhi along to help him.

"I definitely had a lapse in judgment" Kyouya thought to himself, shaking his head.

They stayed like that, each looking out their window, not speaking, wondering why they had agreed to this.

* * *

The car pulled up to the mall and the driver opened the door for both Haruhi and Kyouya. Haruhi politely thanked the man while fighting not to roll her eyes.

She then looked where they were and her eyes popped open. She was in front of the biggest mall she had ever seen. He hadn't known this place had existed before and was surprised none of the hosts had dragged her here before.

Kyouya saw the look on Haruhi's face and couldn't help but to chuckle. It was always amusing to see her face when something shocked her. She was always an open book on those occasions.

Haruhi heard the chuckle and quickly turned her face to his, glaring "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Kyouya answered, quickly composing himself so that only the slight sparkle in his eye gave him away. Even he couldn't mask that.

Haruhi continued to glare but said nothing else to him and instead started towards the doors to the mall. "We better get started. I don't want to be here all night, Senpai." Haruhi called over her shoulder as she continued towards the doors.

Kyouya followed after her, laughter gone from his thoughts at her tone. "I'd think for a fifth of your debt being erased, I could have you for as long as I wanted" He remarked smartly at her back.

She froze at that for a second, long enough for Kyouya to catch up to her without having to hurry. "Don't worry Haruhi, I've given my word that once you help me find a present for my sister, I will take off a fifth of your debt. I won't go back on that"

"Just add it back for something else I do" Haruhi muttered to herself, while nodding in Kyouya's direction and continued into the mall, him right beside her.

Kyouya heard her but didn't say anything, knowing she was probably right.

"What does your sister like?" Haruhi asked, while looking around all she could see of the mall, in wonder.

"Hmm?" Kyouya asked, having been paying attention to her reaction to the inside of the mall instead of what was being said.

"Your sister, what does she like?" Haruhi asked again.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? She's your sister" Haruhi asked, exasperated.

"I mean, I haven't a clue." Kyouya replied, slowly "That is why I asked for your assistance"

Haruhi muttered something about rich bastards before looking at Kyouya, who was smirking as usual, and saying "Let's start there" pointing at a jewelry store.

Kyouya nodded his agreement and followed Haruhi into the jewelry store. Haruhi held in her wonderment this time, being too annoyed at this near impossible task that was set before her.

She looked around the store, seeing things that had to be worth more than her life a couple hundred times over, before walking over to a case that held a simple charm bracelet with many different charms in the case beside it. That was the kind of jewelry that Haruhi liked. Simple and fun at the same time.

"What about something like that?" Haruhi asked Kyouya pointing to the bracelet.

"Hmm.. it's a little plain." He replied, not at all surprised that it was this that Haruhi picked over all of the gaudy, expensive pieces.

Haruhi was about to reply when a saleswoman came over saying "What wonderful taste your girlfriend has! Simple but elegant, if the right charms are picked."

Kyouya saw the denial about to come out of Haruhi's mouth so he quickly spoke "I agree, my friend does have quite unique tastes. I was planning on getting this for her and whatever charms she would like"

Haruhi's eyes opened wide, she turned to Kyouya and saw the smirk on his face. She groaned then, believing she found how he was going to add the fifth back on to her debt.

"Go on, Haruhi dear, pick out some charms" Kyouya said sweetly while smiling at the woman across the counter.

"It's really ok, Kyouya senpai. I don't need that bracelet. We're suppose to be shopping for your sister" Haruhi reminded him, ignoring the lady completly and desperately trying to get out of adding money to her debt.

"I insist." was all Kyouya said, leaving no room for argument.

Haruhi sighed, resignedly and looked into the case at all of the charms. She finally pointed to a piano charm and a charm with the drama faces painted on it beautifully.

"You can pick more than two, Haruhi" Kyouya said, with a smirk.

"That's alright, Senpai. I only need two."

Kyouya shrugged and walked to the cash register, paying for the bracelet, while smiling charmingly at the saleslady.

"I hope your friend is able to help you find what you're looking for" The lady said as she handed the bracelet to Kyouya.

"Thank you. I'm sure she will" Kyouya replied, still smiling as he turned to lead Haruhi out of the store.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the lady, Haruhi turned on him. "Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"Because she knew who I was and it was the only way to let her know, politely, that we were not dating. Plus, I couldn't bring a girl into a jewelry shop, where they know who my family is, have her see something she obviously wants and not buy it for her. It would be seen as rude" Kyouya said as if he thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So this is going on to my debt I assume?" Haruhi replied, pointing at the bag Kyouya was still carrying.

"We'll see" Kyouya replied, still smirking as he handed the bag to her.

"Thank you, Senpai" She told him, taking the bracelet out of the bag. The saleslady had added the charms to the bracelet already so all she had to do was hook it onto her wrist. She struggled with putting it on with only one hand though.

Kyouya saw this and said "Here, let me"

Haruhi stopped struggling with it, shocked to hear him offer to help. She held her wrist out to him and let him help, knowing it would take forever for her to do it.

He gently took a hold of her wrist and quickly snapped the bracelet on.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Why the piano and the drama charm? You don't play and you don't like acting"

"They reminded me of Tamaki and the twins" Haruhi answered, simply, as if it should have been obvious.

"Oh. Why didn't you get one for all of the hosts then?" Kyouya asked, wondering if she liked one of those three and then wondering why he cared.

"Because I didn't see one for you three and I also didn't know if it was going to be added onto my debt"

"Hmm" Was his only response, as he was already lost in thought on why he was concerned with why Haruhi didn't pick out a charm for himself.

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

Kyouya looked at her "What is it?"

"What about that" Haruhi asked, pointing at an sapphire vainity set. It contained a sapphire backed hairbrush, mirror, comb, hair picks, and makeup case. Again, simple but elegant. Kyouya liked it.

"That might work" He admitted to her, reluctantly. He went in and bought the set before continuing farther into the mall, Haruhi hurrying to keep up.

"I thought that was all you had to buy" Haruhi said, as she continued to have to hurry to keep up with his fast strides.

"I can't just give her one present, Haruhi" Kyouya replied, looking back at her as if she was crazy for thinking it was so simple.

Haruhi sighed and thought to herself "This is going to be a long day"

* * *

**Alright everyone, I love the prequel. I love writing about Haruhi and Kyouya's relationship back when it first started but as you can see, they didn't start off close. In fact it seems Kyouya was embarrassed by the fact he needed Haruhi at all. We'll see how all of this plays out. Will the twins find out what Haruhi was really up too? How about Tamaki? How will they react if they do? Will Haruhi and Kyouya find the perfect gift? Will they actually talk to each other and stop living in their thoughts? Find out all of this in more in the up coming chapters. Chapter one of the Sequel will be up tomorrow, so stay turned for that as well. I hope everyone has a wonderful day and that you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

As expected, the day went on slowly. Haruhi did help Kyouya find four different presents that he deemed suitable for his sister, however the whole trip took five hours for them to find the other three presents. By the time he said that the last present, a vanity table with a heart shaped mirror, was enough Haruhi was about to drop from exhaustion and hunger.

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, sounding bored as he looked at her.

"I'm fine" Haruhi replied as coolly as possible. He would have left it at that if her stomach hadn't grumbled loudly right after.

"Let's go get something to eat" he said, giving her no option just turning and walking towards one of the many restaurants.

"No thank you" Haruhi said, hurrying to catch up before he asked for a table.

"I don't remember asking. I'm hungry." Kyouya replied, not slowing down. He walked up to the hostess. "Table for two"

The waitress was looking at her seating charts and said "That'll be forty-five…." She trailed off as she saw who was standing there and quickly said "Ootori-Sama! Follow me, please" and with that she started off towards the back of the restaurant.

Kyouya smirked and Haruhi just mumbled "rich bastard" as she followed Kyouya to their table.

"What was that Haruhi?"

"Nothing" Haruhi replied, with a slight glare.

Kyouya again smirked before turning and giving his order to the waitress, who smiled at him before turning a glare at Haruhi.

Haruhi was unsure why this woman was glaring at her and opened her mouth to say something about it before Kyouya said, "She'll take the same as I'm having"

The waitress quickly put her smile back on as she turned to Kyouya, nodding at him before hurrying off to put in their order.

Haruhi and Kyouya sat there in silence, waiting for their food.

"This won't be added to your debt, Haruhi. You can just count this as an added bonus for helping me today." Kyouya said, suddenly.

Haruhi just nodded, still lost in her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Kyouya asked. He couldn't help it. She was the one host he couldn't figure out. The rest of them were simple, but not Haruhi.

"What I have to do when I get home."

"What do you have to do?" Kyouya asked, trying to make conversation for some reason.

Haruhi raised her eyebrow at all of the questions, unsure of what Kyouya was trying to do. He wasn't usually this curious about her life or anything that wouldn't help him further his business ventures.

"Um, I have to do the laundry, make supper for dad, finish up my homework, study for tomorrow's test….." She trailed off as her cell started going off.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered.

"Where are you?" Hikaru demanded

"I told you where I was going" Haruhi replied, defensive now because of his angry tone.

"We drove by your apartment to bring the book you left in our car and your father answered the door when we knocked. He wouldn't tell us where you went. Where are you?"

Haruhi winced at that. She wasn't usually so careless about leaving her things. "I'm at the mall"

"Why didn't you just tell us that in the first place? We would have went with you" Hikaru asked, sounding hurt and angry at the same time.

"I'm with a friend, I couldn't bring you guys and I didn't want you to follow me" Haruhi replied, still mad at her thoughtlessness.

She could see Kyouya was curious about what was going on but she was doing her best to ignore him.

"What friend? A guy?" "See! That's why I didn't tell you. You always freak out when I want to hang out with anyone else!" Haruhi told him, ignoring the question.

"So it is a guy." Hikaru said, hotly.

The waitress put the food down at the table. "Thank you" Kyouya said, waving her off."Wait, was that Kyouya?" Hikaru demanded.

Haruhi hung up the phone as Hikaru started ranting.

"The twins know I'm out with you now"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"They heard you thank the waitress"

"Hmm, this will make things interesting tomorrow" Kyouya muttered to himself while to Haruhi he said "I see"

Haruhi was surprised that that is all he had to say but decided not to push her luck saying anything else and just started eating her food.

Once they were finished, Kyouya paid and they left the mall. The whole way to Haruhi's house was quiet. She was glad the day was over because she didn't think she could take much more silence. When they pulled up to her house, Kyouya set his laptop down and walked her to her door. Haruhi was surprised he bothered but didn't say so.

"Thank you for the bracelet and dinner, Kyouya senpai"

"I thought I told you, for today I'm just Kyouya" Kyouya replied, pushing his glasses up.

"Thank you Kyouya" Haruhi amended.

"You're welcome." Was his reply before saying "Goodnight, Haruhi-san""Haruhi" Haruhi said.

He smirked "Goodnight Haruhi""Goodnight" She replied before going inside to a squealing Ranka."How was your date with Kyouya?""It wasn't a date"Ranka's face fell but then his smile came back as he said "Haruhi! You look so cute!" and so the night went, her dad talking excited idly about her 'date' and Haruhi ignoring him as she made him dinner and worked on her homework.

Finally, Ranka left to go to bed. He had to get up early and had tired himself by getting so worked up about Kyouya and Haruhi's outing.

About an hour after, Haruhi finished with all of her chores and homework and went to bed herself. As she lay there, she just couldn't stop thinking about the trip. She kept fingering the bracelet. She realized that even though Kyouya acted cold and businesslike, he really was a nice guy underneath. "I'm going to get to know him better" she decided, as she finally drifted off, Kyouya still in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, in his room Kyouya was also thinking about their outing, only his thoughts were very different.

"Why did I actually enjoy today? I should be furious that the twins found out I was out with Haruhi but instead, I'm almost glad." He thought as he smirked at the reactions he knew he would be getting from them and Tamaki tomorrow. He knew they all liked Haruhi and would all be jealous that he spent 'alone time' with her.

He finally shut his laptop to go to bed and as he drifted off, his last thought is "I'm starting to realize why they find this 'commoner' so interesting.

The next day at host club

Hikaru and Kaoru had not said a word to Haruhi all day. In the club Haruhi walked in and immediately heard "Haruhi! Why didn't mommy and Haruhi invite Daddy to come with them? That was mean of you!"

"Because you're annoying" Haruhi replied, sounding bored. Really she was upset at how the twins had ignored her all day but she wouldn't let that show.

"Mother! Haruhi's being mean!" Tamaki whined.

"She was telling the truth" Kyouya responded, not even looking up from his laptop.

Tamaki ran off to a corner and sulked, as the twins turned to Kyouya "What do you want with Haruhi?"

Kyouya looked up at them, pushing his glasses up and answering "What do you mean?"

"Why did you go on a date with her, yesterday? What are you planning?" Kaoru asked, glaring.

"It wasn't a date, idiots" Haruhi replied for Kyouya before rolling her eyes at them.

"Oh really? What do you call it then?" Hikaru asked, sarcastically.

"Helping a friend" Haruhi replied, "like I told you on the phone, if you would have listened"

Hikaru moved to stand right in front of Haruhi, still visibly upset "I would have been more apt to listen if you hadn't lied to us in the first place" He spit out "Why did you lie to us""Leave Haru-chan alone. She had her reasons" Honey cut in before Haruhi could respond and before Hikaru or Kaoru could say anything else.

Haruhi smiled at Honey before going to her clients and leaving Hikaru where he was.

The twins finally went back to their clients, realizing they weren't going to get anything else out of either of them and not wanting to upset Honey.

Once they left, Honey turned to Kyouya and said "I know that you both say it wasn't a date, and I believe you but I also know you like Haru and I'm just going to say this once. If you hurt her, I will hurt you"

Kyouya, who hadn't even admitted to himself that he liked a commoner, looked at Honey with surprise in his eyes, saying "I don't know what you're talking about, Honey senpai"

Honey just stared at him until Kyouya sighed and gave the small blonde what he wanted "I promise not to hurt her"

Honey nodded, then suddenly smiled big and said "Takashi! I want cake!" "Ah" Takashi answered and their clients all went "Aww!"

Kyouya shook his head at the whole exchange and went back to his laptop. His mind refused to focus on what he was typing though and his thoughts kept drifting to what Honey had said "I know you like Haru…" He didn't like her, there would be no merit to liking her. She couldn't further his family's reputation or company and Kyouya only did things that helped him, right?

"Kyouya senpai!" Haruhi called again."Hmm?" Kyouya asked, coming out of his thoughts, finally."It's time to close up." Kyouya nodded at her and said, "Will you straighten the club room before going home?"Haruhi was shocked that he had asked instead of ordered her to do it so she just nodded "Sure, senpai""We'll stay and help!" the twins said together.

Kyouya sighed, finding it funny how quickly those two got over their anger. At Haruhi at least. He could tell by the looks he was receiving that he was far from forgiven.

He packed up his laptop and walked out, following Honey, Mori and Tamaki.

As he walked out the door he heard "Bye Kyouya"He waved over his shoulder, not looking back so that she couldn't see the smile he had for her not using an honorific after his name.

"Where'd you get that?" Kaoru asked, pointed at the bracelet."It was a present" Haruhi replied, smiling at the bracelet.

"It's pretty" Hikaru said, pulling at it a little.

Haruhi was glad they hadn't pushed to find out who had given it to her, knowing they wouldn't be happy with the answer. She knew that Hikaru had feelings for her, she wasn't as clueless as she allowed them to think. This wasn't middle school anymore. She was a little more observant. She just didn't feel the same way and figured that if she acted oblivious, she wouldn't have to hurt his feelings. That was the same with Tamaki.

"Ready to go?" Kaoru asked."Yep" She replied going out the door with the twins on either side, smiling at their jokes and trying to pay attention to them, even as her mind wandered back to her bracelet. "what charm could I get for the rest of them?" She thought. "Something sweet for Honey. But what for Mori-senpai? And what for Kyouya?"

She was thinking about this, her whole walk home and so she didn't notice there was a person standing outside her apartment until she practically walked into the person waiting at her door.

"Haruhi, I was wondering…." came the voice that shook her out of her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

"Haruhi, I was wondering..."

"Tamaki Senpai, what are you doing at my house?" Haruhi asked, quickly getting over her shock and glaring at the blonde man.

"I... I mean, Daddy just figure since you went out with Mommy yesterday that today you'd like to go shopping with me." He smiled at her, sure of her answer.

"No. Good night Senpai" Haruhi answered, quickly going into her apartment and shutting the door in his face, leaving Tamaki staring at the door, unsure what to do.

Finally he left for his car, taking his phone out on the way, "Kyoya, what did you do to turn our daughter against me?"

* * *

The following days, seemed to be the same as before the shopping trip. There were no outward signs that anything had changed. Haruhi still handled her clients, cleaned up after everyone and then went home to study.

Kyoya still typed on his laptop and made sure the club ran smoothly. Nothing unusual and yet, everything had changed.

Kyoya no longer ordered Haruhi to do anything, in fact he hardly talked to her at all.

Haruhi stopped speaking to Kyoya or about him. In fact, when he was mentioned she usually changed the subject.

Of course, most of the hosts didn't notice these changes. The two were never close so it wasn't that big of a difference.

However, Haruhi never stopped thinking about the shadow king and it was driving her crazy. Ever since the shopping trip, she'd been playing with the charm bracelet, trying to figure out what charms she would get for the other three. That was the only reason he was in her thoughts. At least that's what she told herself.

Kyoya hardly ever stopped thinking of Haruhi. Of course, he was only trying to figure out what everyone saw in her and why Honey-senpai thought he liked her. That was it, really. As if he could actually like a commoner. What merit would that gain him?

So days went smoothly, running like clock work, just like any other day. They both did their duties perfectly, never letting on that they were slowly going crazy.

One afternoon as they were closing for the day, Haruhi walked up to Kyoya, "Kyoya senpai" she asked.

Kyoya turned to her, trying not to show his surprise. She hadn't tried to talk to him in days, "Yes, Haruhi?"

"Where was that mall that we went too?" she asked, looking down.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at that, "Why would you need to know that?" he asked, curiously.

"I want to get a charm for the rest of the hosts but I need to figure out what charms and I need to see how much money I need to save" she replied, looking down because she was blushing and Haruhi doesn't blush.

"I see. I can take you tomorrow, if you like" He offered.

This offer caused Haruhi's head to snap up, the shadow king never offered anything for free, "Um…That's alright. I can go on my own"

Kyoya chuckled, "Don't worry Haruhi. I'm not going to add anything to your debt for taking you, I just need to go myself and see no reason why you can't come as well"

"Oh…well, I guess that would be alright" Haruhi said, slowly.

"I promise, there's no strings attached to this offer" Kyoya told her, with a smirk as he watched her trying to figure out the catch.

Haruhi smiled at him then, "Alright, Kyoya-senpai. Thank you!"

"Why did I offer to take her? How will this help me?" Kyoya thought to himself that night. He was not one for impulses. He always thought things through except, it seems, when it came to this girl. That was twice in as many weeks that he had impulsively asked Haruhi to do something. Kyoya shook his head, "It's to late now, might as well make the best of it" and with that he closed his laptop and went to sleep.

After school the next day, Haruhi started to walk home when a limo pulled up beside her, "Haru-chan! Do you want a ride home?"

Haruhi looked up at Honey, who was hanging out the window, smiling at her. "That would be nice. Thank you, Honey senpai!"

Honey opened the door and Haruhi got in beside him. "Hi, Mori senpai" she greeted the senior, who sat across from her.

Mori nodded at her, then Honey said "Haru! Guess what? We're having a big dinner at our house next week and my parents told me to invite the entire host club! You'll come right?"

Haruhi was surprised at the sudden invitation. She didn't usually go to the hosts houses, well besides the twins but that wasn't usually by choice. "um…" she started.

"Please! It won't be any fun with out you, Haru chan" Honey begged, using his famous big Honey eyes at her.

Haruhi sighed, as much as she tried, she usually couldn't fight those eyes, "Of course, Honey senpai. That'd be fun"

"YAY! Haru's coming! Did you hear that Takashi?"

"Ah" Mori replied, giving Haruhi a small smile.

Honey chattered about the party the rest of the way home while both Mori and Haruhi listened. When they got to Haruhi's house, Honey and Mori walked her to her door."Bye! Thank you for bringing me home!" Haruhi said, smiling at them.

"Anytime, Haru chan! Have a good day! See you tomorrow!" Honey called with a smile.

Mori simply ruffled her hair and waved as he turned to walk back to the car. Back in the limo,

"Do you think Kyo-san will ask her, Takashi?"

Mori just shrugged as he looked out the window to where Haruhi had disappeared inside.

**In Haruhi's room**

Once again there was a box on her bed and a note.

"_Please wear this, today._" was all it said and inside was a light green dress, square necked and short sleeves. If it weren't for the expensive fabric, it would have been almost common.

Once again, Haruhi had to silently thank Kyoya for not going overboard.

She got dressed quickly and then walked to the living room, writing a note for her dad to tell him where she was going. She was sure he already knew, since the dress was in her room and everything but just in case.

She went to walk outside to wait for Kyoya but apparently he was just walking to her door as she opened it. When she walked out she walked right into him, causing her to stumble back and she started to fall. Out of instinct, Kyoya went to grab for her and caught her just before she fell, pulling her up against him to help her catch her balance.

Once Haruhi realized what had happened and realized she was in Kyoya-senpai's arms, she immediately pulled away. She was blushing as she said "I'm sorry, Kyoya senpai! I didn't realize you were here already"

Kyoya then did something very un-Kyoya-like. He started to laugh. Not loudly or anything, really nothing more than a chuckle but it was enough to cause Haruhi to look up at him in surprise.

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi called, curiously.

Kyoya quickly quit chuckling and got composed. Then acting as if nothing had happened, "Are you ready, Haruhi?"

Haruhi's head was spinning at the mood changes but she quickly answered "Yes" and followed him to the car.

As she got into the car, Kyoya said, "And like I told you before, when we're out it's just Kyoya"

"Right, Kyoya-sen…Kyoya" Haruhi said, still blushing as she looked out the window and away from him.

Kyoya was trying to forget what had just happened as well. It shouldn't be anything new, being a host and having a girl in his arms but it was, for him. He was the cool type, so it wasn't expected for him to be touchy-feely.

Kyoya sighed at the thoughts passing through his head, they were unlike him.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, looking a little concerned.

"Fine, Haruhi-san" Kyoya replied, not looking at her.

"Haruhi," She replied softly, then added "Can I ask you a question?"Kyoya waved a hand to tell her to go on.

"Why did you ask me to help you shop for your sister?"

"I told you, I needed a female point of view" Kyoya reminded her, sounding bored.

"But why me? You're an Ootori, you're a host, you know tons of girls. Why me?" Haruhi persisted.

"I don't know" Kyoya said quietly.

"What?" Haruhi asked, thinking she misheard.

"I don't know why I asked you! I just did, alright!" Kyoya said louder, still not looking at her.

Haruhi was taken back by the break in his manner. He never got emotional like that about anything. And the Kyoya she knew, always did something for a reason, how could he not know why he asked her?

"I'm sorry" Haruhi said quietly as the pulled into the mall.

"Huh?" Kyoya asked, looking at her for the first time, surprise evident in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Kyoya-senpai." She clarified, adding the honorific back to his name.

Kyoya shrugged and then seeming to snap back into himself said "Don't call me senpai on this trip, Haruhi"

Haruhi sighed, "Just when I thought I might get to see a bit of the real Kyoya, he reverts back to his cold, uncaring self. Why do I care?"

Kyoya inwardly sighed "Why do I get so upset when it comes to her? Why did I admit that I didn't know why I asked her? What the hell am I doing with her and why am I so…happy she agreed to come with me?"

Both of them were so lost in the thoughts of the recent episode that they completely forgot the incident at Haruhi's house, for now anyway.

They walked into the mall and Haruhi went straight to the jewelry store, Kyoya followed behind, still lost in thoughts and trying not to show it.

"OOO, that's the one for Honey senpai!" Haruhi announced, right away pointing a cute little charm of a puppy with big eyes! Kyoya looked and nodded, that did seem to fit Honey.

She asked the lady how much it was and her eyes widened when she heard the price. This was definitely not a store she should be shopping in.

She wrote it down in the notebook she was carrying, anyway and kept looking. She soon pointed to another charm of a peace sign, "Mori senpai" She said as she wrote it down in her book.

"Peace?" Kyoya asked

"Yes, he's the only one of the host club that ever lets me get any" Haruhi said without thinking then quickly threw her hand over her mouth, worried she may have offended Kyoya.

To the contrary, Kyoya chuckled a little, "I suppose that's true"

That left her with only one charm left to find. As hard as she searched though, she couldn't seem to find one that fit him. "Why am I thinking so hard about this? There's a charm of a laptop there and one of glasses there, why not those?" "Because they don't really fit him" said a quiet voice in her head.

After some more searching, she found exactly what she was looking for and pointed to it. Then wrote it in her notebook.

"A sea shell?" Kyoya asked, most of her choices were pretty standard but the peace sign and the sea shell were a little out there.

"It represents the ocean" She replied as if that explained everything.

Of course, it didn't but Kyoya couldn't let her know he didn't understand so he just nodded. Once she finished writing they left the shop and the next store they entered was a bookstore.

After about five minutes in there, Kyoya said, "Haruhi, I need to go do something really fast. Wait here for me, alright?"

"Sure, Kyoya." Haruhi replied, "Hurry back" and with that she lost herself in the book she was reading again, not giving it another thought.

Kyoya left the store and hurried to his destination, still not sure why he was doing this but his mind wouldn't shut up so he went. "One of these days, I will regain control of my thoughts and actions when it comes to her" He thought to himself before entering the shop.

About fifteen minutes after he left Haruhi at the bookstore, Kyoya re-entered the bookstore. He wasn't surprised to see Haruhi in the exact same place he left here still reading the same book. He chuckled quietly to himself as he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Good book?" He asked, quietly causing her to look up startled.

"Kyoya, I didn't notice you there. Where you waiting long?" She asked, frowning a little, concerned.

"I just got here, don't worry. Is the book good?" He repeated. Normally repeating himself caused him to get annoyed but with Haruhi he found it hard to get annoyed, especially since her only concern was that she may have made him wait.

"Yes, very but I shouldn't have started it because I won't be able to finish it and I doubt the library has a copy." She said, getting up to put the book back where she got it.

"I'll get it, if you like it then it might be interesting to read for myself" He said, impulsivly reaching for the book.

She placed it in his hands "I hope you enjoy it,"

"I'm sure I will" He replied with a smirk, "After you finish it"

Before she could respond he went to the counter and bought the book, leaving a stunned Haruhi to follow after him.

Did Kyoya just do something nice for her...again? First the bracelet and now the book. What was going on? What could her sempai want that was causing him to be so nice to her lately?

Haruhi took the book that Kyouya was handing her and said "Thank you" quietly, to lost in her thoughts of what he was up to to realize where he was leading her.

"Haruhi" Kyoya said, for the second time.

Haruhi looked up at him, snapping out of her thoughts, "Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

She was and knew he would know she was lying if she said otherwise, "A little" she answered

"We'll eat here then," He said, nodding towards a restraunt in the mall.

Haruhi looked where he was pointing. It looked fancy.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A sushi place" He replied steering her in and nodding at the host "Table for two, Ootori party"

The host snapped to attention and quickly lead Kyoya to the best available table. "Enjoy your meal, Ootori Sama"

Kyoya nodded and set out to allow Haruhi to try all the different kinds of sushi, without, of course, letting her know what he was up to. He couldn't explain it, but he enjoyed her company and wanted to make sure she enjoyed her time with him as well. These feelings were very much unlike him and he didn't like them but since he couldn't get rid of them, he figured he might as well indulge them a little in hopes they might go away faster.

After dinner, Haruhi was smiling the whole walk to the car. She thanked Kyoya for the delicious lunch at least four times before he said, "Haruhi, I'm glad you enjoyed it but please, stop thanking me. It was nothing"

He hadn't meant it to sound as sharp as it came out and hated to see her smile falter before she snapped it back in place but stared off into space instead of rambling.

**Haruhi's POV**

"I knew he was being too nice, he had to say something to mess it up" I thought to herself "But the lunch was so nice and he promised not to add it to my debt, I can't help but be happy about today. Even with how expensive the charms are going to be, it was still nice."

When we got in the limo, I remembered that Kyoya had left me in the bookstore for a little while.

"Kyoya?" I asked, breaking the silence for the first time since he had snapped at me.

"Hmm?" He murmered still looking out his window.

"Where did you go earlier when I was at the bookstore?"

"I had to go pick something up for Honey's party" Kyoya replied.

"Oh, that's right that's tomorrow. Honey said everyone was going." I said, accepting his answer without another thought.

"Yes, the entire host club will be there along with some family friends." Kyoya agreed.

**Third POV**

Haruhi then looked back out her window missing the smirk that passed Kyoya's lips.

When they got back to Haruhi's house, Kyoya walked her to her door.

"Thank you, Kyoya, for another wonderful day." Haruhi said, blushing a little, suddenly remembering what had happened the last time they stood on her doorstep.

Kyoya seemed cool as ever, though on the inside, he was reliving the very same incident.

"You're welcome. If you want, I'll pick you up for Honey's party tomorrow" He said, before his brain had caught up with his mouth.

Haruhi's eyes widened a little, shocked at the offer. She just assumed Honey or the twins would pick her up.

"That would be nice, Kyouya Senpai" She replied, her voice and face giving away her surprise.

Kyoya's face told her nothing as he just nodded, "I'll be here at 5:30 then, the party starts at 6." and with that he turned around and went back to the limo, leaving Haruhi to stare after him before turning to go into the house.

**Kyoya's POV**

"I just did again" Kyoya thought furiously at himself. All of these impulsive offers when it came to Haruhi were really starting to get to him. He didn't do this. He was an Ootori. They didn't do anything without getting something in return. What did he get out of helping Haruhi by taking her to the mall or by picking her up for Honey's party. It wasn't even as if she needed a ride. Honey or the twins would have taken her. Tamaki would have offered but he doubted she would have accepted.

Especially after the other night. Kyoya couldn't help but smile remembering that call.

_"Kyoya, what did you do to turn our daughter against me?"_

_Sighing a little before answering, "What do you mean?"_

_"Haruhi... I asked her to go shopping with me, just like she did with you. Saying it was only fair that Daddy gets time with his precious daughter too. All she did was say no and slam the door in my face. I know you had to do something to get her to do such horrible things. No daughter of mine would normally treat her Daddy this way!"_

_Kyoya fought the chuckle that threatened to escape, took a second to compose himself before stating coolly through the phone, "Haruhi helped me with my shopping as a favor. I assume if she doesn't want to go shopping with you, she has her reasons. None of which concern or have to do with me. Keep you're crazy delusions to yourself and leave the rest of us out of it." with that he hung up the phone and started laughing, imagining Haruhi slamming the door in Tamaki's face. _

The smile left his face as he started thinking again about tomorrow. He was mad because of how happy he was that she accepted his offer instantly, when he was sure she would declined or at least not been so quick to accept any of the other offers.

"I will get control of myself again, starting now" Kyoya vowed. "No more impulsive offers and no more impulsive purchases" With that final vow he got out of his limo and went inside to type on his laptop. Afterall, he had a club to run and work to do.

**Haruhi's POV**

"Honey, How was your date?" Dad called, as soon as I walked in.

"For the final time, these aren't dates dad" I replied dropping the book off in my room before dad saw it.

"Whatever you say, Haruhi. I'm just so glad you're going out with Kyoya-san and not that dumb blond fool that's always hanging around you." Dad said happily.

I rolled my eyes but just said "I'm going to a party tomorrow at Honey's house so I won't be able to make your dinner. I'm sorry"

"Ooo, is Kyoya picking you up?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes again, I should have known that was all he'd be concerned about. "Yes, now I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

I turned and left the room, ignoring the questions he was throwing at me as I went. When I got to my room, I curled up on my bed and picked up where I left off on the book. Reading until I could no longer keep my eyes open.

**Third POV**

The sunlight streamed into Haruhi's room, causing her to slowly open her eyes and look at the clock. 6:15. She yawned, streaching as she rolled over to get out of bed. She threw on her clothes after taking a shower and then went into the kitchen, she was in the middle of making breakfast, when she noticed a box on the kitchen table and a note.

She rolled her eyes, and opened the note

Haruhi,

We knew you wouldn't have anything for the party so we picked out a couple of dresses from our mom's collection for you to try on. Hope you like them, sorry we can't be there to see you try them on but we'll see you at school.

Hikaru Kaoru

Haruhi was actually surprised it was from them and not Kyouya but started looking through the dresses anyways, All of them were frilly and pink or lacy and the shoes were heels that she couldn't imagine standing in let alone walking. Sighing she knew she's have to pick one out but she's worry about that after school. as it is, she was going to be late if she didn't leave now.

At school, she went through the day lost in thoughts about yesterday. She couldn't help thinking about Kyoya and how strange his behaviour was. It was like he was a different person when they were alone. Sometimes anyways. Then others, like the end after he offered to pick her up, he would go right back to the cool, introverted guy she knew and she would think she imagined the other part of him that was just there.

She decided she wasn't going to be able to figure it out so she tried pushing it out of her mind. It was harder than it seemed but with the twins in her classes, she was able to do it until after school when Honey offered to take her home.

"Haru chan, Takashi and I can take you home and wait for you to get ready. We'll drive you to the party." Honey called out with Mori nodding at her in agreement.

"Um..that's ok Honey senpai. I have a ride to the party already." Haruhi responded, fidgeting as she said it.

Honey cocked his head at her, curious, "The twins?" he asked.

Haruhi shook her head.

His eyebrows furrowed then, "Tamaki?"

again Haruhi shook her head.

Suddenly, Honey grinned, "Ah...Kyoya san"

It was Haruhi's turn to look surprised, "Hai," was all she said.

Honey nodded before saying "Well then, how about Takashi and I just take you to your house then."

Haruhi nodded, "Thank you, Honey senpai, Mori senpai"

They walked out to their limo, getting in before Honey said seriously "Haruhi, what do you think of Kyoya?"

Mori was looking out the window, pretending not to listen while Haruhi was taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked.

"I mean, you've been hanging out with him after school more lately but at school, you guys don't even acknowledge each other hardly. What's going on?"'

"I helped him pick out some presents for his sister and he's been helping me find charms for all of the host club for my bracelet. That's all" Haruhi replied, turning a little red at the topic of Kyoya and not knowing why.

Honey nodded, but not as if he beleved her but more as if he figured that would be her answer. The rest of the ride was Honey talking excitedly about the party and repeatedly asking Mori if there was going to be enough cake.

When they got to Haruhi's, Honey got out with her and walked with her to the door. He gave her a hug at the door and said "Takashi and I are here to listen if you ever need to talk, Haru-chan."

Haruhi again was taken aback by this serious statement and smiled at Honey, hugging back. "Thank you, Honey senpai, I better go get ready. Kyoya will be here at 5:30"

"Kyoya, huh?" Honey remarked, grinning at her slip of no honorific before turning towards the limo. "See you soon, Haru chan"

"Bye," Haruhi called back going in, shaking her head.

"What am I getting myself into?" Haruhi asked herself as she walked into her bedroom to get dressed. On her bed she noticed another box and another note. She did smile then

Haruhi,

This is in case you don't want to wear any of the frilly dresses the twins sent over and so you don't break your neck in the heels.

Kyoya

Inside the box was a deep red dress with a ribbon tied around the middle and a rounded neck. Also inside was a simple silver necklace that hung down into the rounded neck with a small star on the chain.

Haruhi quickly changed into the dress and the flats but continued to stare at the necklace. It was simple but still expensive, she was sure. She remembered seeing it in the jewlery store right next to the charm case.

She shook her head but slipped it on, still smiling at the simple elegant taste Kyoya had, and his thoughtfullness. It was strange. The first two dresses, she wrote off as him just wanting her to look presentable since she was going out with him but this time, he knew she had other dresses from the twins and still sent something more her. She shook her head again this time to get rid of the questions that were forming in her mind.

"I'll give the necklace back when the party's over," She decided as she walked to the door, looking out the window first to make sure he wasn't walking up to her door again before walking outside and waiting for him.

A limo pulled up to her house and she started walking towards it, but then stopped realizing it wasn't Kyoya's.

"Haruhi? What dress is that?" Kaoru asked while at the same time

"Who gave you that, That's not one of ours" Hikaru asked.

"Um.." Haruhi started before a second limo pulled up and Kyoya got out.

"I sent it for her to make sure she had something presentable to wear" Kyoya said smoothly as he kept the door open waving Haruhi over.

"What? But you knew we always send dresses for Haruhi" Kaoru started

"And what do you think your doing here?" Hikaru asked

"I offered Haruhi a ride so we could discuss her debt before the party instead of during it." Kyoya answered again, sounding perfectly official and buisness like causing Haruhi to rethink the last couple of times out. This was the Kyoya she knew. Buisness like, cool and never getting worked up or doing anything that was for anyone but herself.

"But if that was the case why would he care that you had something you were comfortable to wear?" a voice nagged at the back of her head as she sent an appologetic smile at the twins and got in Kyoya's limo, pushing the voice away.

Once Kyoya was in and the limo started, Haruhi said "I'm giving the necklace back so no need to add it to my debt"

Kyoya's eyes widened for a second before saying "I wasn't planning on adding it to your debt. I would have left that in the note if I was"

"But you said we were discusing the debt" Haruhi responded, confused.

"We are, we're discussing the fact that you're debt will be gone by the end of the year and I wanted to know if you were going to continue to stay with the hosts after Honey and Mori are gone"

"Oh... Well I'll have to think about it, Kyoya senpai. Thanks for letting me know."

Kyouya nodded, going back to his laptop. They didn't talk for the rest of the ride. But when the pulled up to Honey's mansion, Kyoya said "Wait a minute Haruhi"

"Yes, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, quickly adding "Senpai"

Kyoya hid a smirk as he reached into his laptop bag. "Since your birthday is coming up I decided that the host club would gift you with these." He said, handing her a small bag.

Inside was the puppy, peace and seashell charm along with a key charm.

"Kyoya...you didn't have to. I mean.. um.. Thank you" She stammered and before she could think it through she reached up and kissed his cheek pulling back and turning away so he wouldn't notice how red she was. In turning away she missed the slight color that lit Kyoya's cheeks as well.

"Here, let me put them on your bracelet" He said, mentally willing the blush to go away.

She held out her wrist, still not looking at him, and he smiled at the knowledge that she had not taken the bracelet off since he bought it.

He quickly put the four charms on unconsiously putting the key and the seashell beside one another. With that out of the way, they got out of the limo and went to join the party.

Honey saw them enter and ran over to Haruhi "Haru Chan! You look very pretty! Everyone else is already here. Ooo, you got new charms. Let me see!" He said excited he scanned the bracelet. "Why these?" he asked

Haruhi told him that they represented the host club. He asked which ones meant what. Haruhi was a little embarassed to explain but did so anyway because he seemed so interested. "I get to be a puppy! It's so cute!" He exclaimed with a smile. He asked about the peace sign and even nodded with her explanation, seeming to take it the same as Kyoya, as simple truth. "What about the seashell?" He asked

"It represents the ocean" Haruhi replied.

"And the ocean means Kyoya san?" Honey asked, confused.

"Well, not exactly, it's just the ocean is calming and deep, just like being around Kyoya usually is"Haruhi replied lamely, leaving out that her favorite childhood memory was going to the beach and playing in the ocean, or the fact that she still had a sea shell from that trip that she listens to when she wanted to calm down and that the two trips to the mall with Kyoya had been the same sort of feeling she got when she went to the beach. Calming and fun without worrying about life. No cares.

Honey nodded even though he realized she was leaving something out. "What about the key?" He asked.

Haruhi frowned at that one, "I don't really know. Kyoya senpai gave me that one for my birthday and I don't know why he picked it."

Honey nodded again, suddenly grinning and saying "OOO Takashi is bringing out more cake, Come on Haru!" He dragged Haruhi to Mori, the charms forgotten.

"Calming and deep?" Hmm, Kyoya thought to himself. Having been listening in on the conversation from a short distance away. "There was something else she wasn't sharing. I'll have to get that out of her on the ride home" He thought again, not really sure why he cared but giving up on figuring it out.

The rest of the party was pretty much Haruhi getting passed between The twins, Honey and Tamaki for dances and food and everything else. Mori and Kyoya each got one dance in but the rest of Haruhi's time was spent being dragged here and there and everywhere by everyone else.

By the end of the night she was exhausted half asleep in the corner. That was where Kyoya found her.

"Haruhi, you ready to go home?"

"Mmhmm" was her sleepy reply.

He helped her up and started towards the door but before he got there the twins intercepted them saying "We'll take her home, Kyoya senpai. No worries"

And with that, she was spirited away by them before he could think of a good arguement. Sighing, Kyoya walked outside towards his limo, not realizing Honey and Mori were watching him.

"What do you think, Takashi?" Honey asked.

Mori shrugged, "He doesn't know what's going on"

Honey nodded, "He really doesn't realize he's falling for her. Lucky for him, neither does anyone else."

Mori nodded, frowning.

"Are you okay?" Honey asked, concerned.

"Ah" Mori answered, turning away from Kyoya and going inside to help clean up. Honey went back in as well, to eat more cake, smiling and not thinking about serious things anymore that night.

The twins got Haruhi safely back to her house. She had slept the whole way there and they had to help her get inside but they managed to do that without making fun of her too much or doing really anything outlandish. If she had been more awake, Haruhi would have been wondering if they were sick, as it were, she was to tired to notice anything. She told them goodnight at the door and went inside and straight to bed, glad that her dad was at work and couldn't interogate her that night.

She changed and fell straight to sleep, still wearing the bracelet and the necklace. Her last thoughts were of the confusing man who gave them to her and what she was going to do about him.

* * *

**I added some in there that wasn't there before, for those who read the old version. I fixed the plot hole that had been there and added some convos. One more chapter to be edited and added before I started adding new chapters :) I hope all old and new readers are enjoying! I've missed this story very much and am happy to be back! **


	4. Chapter 4

It was early when Haruhi woke the next morning. Looking at the clock she saw it was only 5:30 and she didn't have to get up for another hour but she was wide awake. She got up and walked over to the bathroom mirror. She had meant to give the necklace back last night, even with Kyoya saying it was a gift. She couldn't accept it especially after the charms. It was all to much and she didn't understand why he was being so nice to her anyway. She'd expect this from the twins and Tamaki. Even Honey but not the Shadow king.

She rolled her eyes at herself, "I'm overthinking this whole thing. Kyoya said it was for my birthday from the host club it's not that big of a deal"

"He said the charms were for your birthday, not the necklace. That was just a gift" The nagging voice in her head came back.

Shaking off the voice she quickly got ready for school, ate breakfast and went out to start the walk. Yes, she was early, but she figured she'd just do some school work in the music room until it was time.

When she got to the music room she sat on one of the couches and started to study, however she was more tired than she had realized from her walk and she fell asleep on top of her notebook.

She awoke to her phones vibrations a couple of hours later and jumped up, looking at the time she realized she had already missed two of her classes. She hurried to gather up her stuff when she remembered what woke her up. She looked down at her phone and saw it was Hikaru.

"Hello?" she asnwered

"Where are you? Why didn't you tell us you weren't coming today!?" Hikaru and Kaoru exclaimed together.

Haruhi sighed, "Because I'm here at school"

"Nuh uh, We're in your classes remember? We would know if you were here" Kaoru replied, sounding as if she insulted his intelegence.

"I came early and was studying in the music room. I accidently fell asleep. I'll be in next block."

After that, Haruhi hurried out of the music room and to class. After explaining to her teachers what had happened, she got her work she had missed and paid extra close attention to the rest of her classes.

She spent the rest of the day spending all of her energy forcing her self to pay attention to the world around her and not lose her self in thoughts.

By the time host club came around she was exhausted from focusing so much. The twins seemed to know something was up because they hadn't been up to their usual antics that day. For the most part they were quiet. At least, quiet for the twins.

Host Club was uneventful, unless you count that Kyoya seemed to be avoiding her more so than usual. They never really talked in Host club, especially after the first time they went to the mall, but this was ridiculous. Haruhi didn't know how she was going to figure out her thoughts if he wouldn't even look at her.

The whole night after the party, and the whole day in school, he had been trying to figure out what had come over him. Finally, he realized there was only two solutions to his problem. Solution one, he could ask Haruhi to dinner or something and spend time with her and see if she could shine some light on what was happening to him or solution two, avoid the girl and wait until whatever had come over him had passed.

He chose solution two. An Ootori never asked for help and was not suppose to admit to not knowing something. Seeing as he already had done that once with Haruhi, he would not do so again. Starting today, he was would not look or speak to Haruhi more than absolutly necessary and hope that whatever was causing him to act so recklessly would pass.

At Host Club he quickly set himself up at the far end of the room, away from where Haruhi usually took her clients. He knew none of the other hosts would really notice him avoiding Haruhi. Only she would, and knowing her, she wouldn't say anything about it. Throughout the whole event, Kyoya acted his cool charater role well. He talked with the girls who came up to him. He worked on his laptop setting up future events and adding items to their web store. Even being busy as he was, the hour dragged on slowly and he couldn't figure out why.

Finally it was over and time to clean up. He closed up his laptop and asked Honey and Mori to clean up and lock up, since he had urgent business to attend to. They agreed, though a little bewildered, Kyoya usually told Haruhi to do it as part of working off her debt.

He got outside and told his driver to take him home. Once there he collapsed into bed, drained from the focus it had taken to keep his mind and eyes of the female host. He immediately fell asleep, still dressed in his school clothes, and dreamed of Haruhi.

Haruhi had been as surprised by Kyoya not asking her to clean up as Mori and Honey, and stayed to help anyways. When they were done Honey asked "Haru-Chan, do you want us to take you home?"

Haruhi surprised them by saying "If it's not to much trouble, senpai's, that would be nice."

"It's no trouble at all, right Takashi?" Honey said happily grinning up at his cousin.

"Ah" Mori replied, ruffling Haruhi's hair while he nodded.

They walked out to their limo and climbed in. Once they were all settled, Honey asked looking worried "Haru, why do you seem so tired? The twins said you missed two of your classes because you fell asleep in the library but you still look exhausted. Did something happen?"

Haruhi shook her head "No, I don't know why I'm so tired. I've just been thinking a lot lately and I guess that has been making me not sleep as well as I should. No need to worry, I'll be alright"

Honey stared at her, still looking worried, "What have you been thinking about so hard?"

Again, Haruhi just shook her head "Nothing that important Honey, don't worry about me I promise I'll get rest tonight."

Honey stared a little longer before nodding and grinning wide, "I know what will cheer you up, Haru. Let's all eat cake together when we get to your house!"

Haruhi couldn't help it, she started laughing at her senpai. He changed his moods so easily and he was so easily pleased. She couldn't find it in her to tell him no so she just nodded her head. "Sure, Honey senpai, if it's alright with Mori senpai, you can both stay. I'll make some dinner and then we will have cake. But no cake before" She said sternly.

Honey pouted at her, "But Haru..."

"No buts. If you're eating at my house, you'll eat dinner before dessert" She ordered, trying not to laugh again at his pouts.

Honey sighed but said "Alright, Haru. Dinner first but can you make it quick please." He gave her the puppy dog eyes with this.

Haruhi grinned and nodded before looking at Mori, "Is this alright with you, senpai?"

"Ah" he agreed, smiling at her.

With that settled, Haruhi's mind raced ahead to what they had in the house that she could fix for the three of them. Finally settling on an Italian dish she had been making lately, Spaghetti. It was easy and fast to make. It was also fairly cheap to buy the ingredients for so her and her dad had been having it often. In all the time she had been talking to Honey and Mori, she hadn't thought of Kyoya and his strange behaviour once and it was a blessing to have peace of mind for once.

Dinner was rather uneventful. Mori and Honey had both ate a lot of the spaghetti. Honey had even told her it was worth waiting on the cakes for, though Haruhi was sure he was just being polite. Once they had finished the cakes for the dessert, Mori and Honey got up to leave so Haruhi could finish her chores and get her homework done.

"Thank you for having us, Haru, It was a lot of fun, right Takashi?"

"Ah, Thank you, Haruhi" Takashi agreed.

Honey gave her one of his famous tackle hugs as Haruhi laughed at him and gently extracted her self from him.

Mori reached over to ruffle her hair affectionatly, with a smile.

"Good Night Mori senpai" She said with a smile as he took his hand back.

"Good night" Mori replied, turning to go to the car.

"Good night, Haru chan. See you tomorrow" Honey called over his shoulder as he ran after his cousin.

Haruhi smiled at the pair, before turning to go in and clean up. After she got everything cleaned up, she set to doing her homework and then finally she went to get ready for bed. She caught sight of the necklace in the mirror, which reminded her why Honey had felt the need to cheer her up and her mind tried to start up again with it's theories and thoughts on her senpai's intentions but she quickly stopped them in her tracks. She needed to get sleep tonight. With that resolve she climbed into bed and fell asleep, only to dream of the shadow king.

* * *

The next morning Kyoya woke up and decided that he could not continue to ignore his thoughts. The fact that he had exhausted himself to the point that he had falling asleep right after host club was ridiculous. He decided that ignoring her was not a solution after all and decided that he would have to try solution one. The question was, however, how to go about it. He couldn't very well to ask her to go to dinner with him in front of the host club. Half of the members would kill him while the other half would threaten to kill him, not a happy prospect.

After a few minutes thought, he decided he would just do it the same way he did the mall trip. He would ask Haruhi if he could talk to her about her debt, that way the rest of the hosts wouldn't think anything of it and then he would ask her to dinner with him. It was rather simple, when he thought about it. The only question was, would she say yes. He couldn't understand why he was actually nervous about that but he was.

That day passed by fast for Haruhi. She had actually gotten sleep the night before, even with the strange dreams she had. When it was time for Host Club she was exhausted again though. She had spent most of the day trying not to think about the dreams she had had the night before that involved Kyoya and a bunch of other things.

During Host club, the girls that had designated her asked her a strange question. "Have you ever been in love."

Haruhi immediately answered "No, I don't have time for it right now" then seeing the girls faces said, "But I'm sure if the right person were to come along, time wouldn't be an issue" That seemed to make them happy and when Haruhi thought about it, she realized it was true. She aslo realized however, that as long as she had to pretend to be a boy, there was little chance of the right person to come along.

The rest of the time went by same as normal. She stayed and helped Tamaki and the twins clean up, Mori and Honey had had to go to the dojo to teach their classes.

When they were done Haruhi surprised the twins by asking "Would it be to much trouble for you to give me a ride home?"

Their eyes widened in surprise but they quickly enveloped her in a hug saying "Of course we'll take you home! We'll give you a make over and everything! Oh this will be so much fun!"

While in the background Tamaki was yelling "Don't let those Devil Twins take you home! Daddy will take you home my darling daughter!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, wishing that Honey and Mori had been there to ask instead but all of this commotion was interupted when Kyoya said, "Actually, Haruhi, I need you to stay after to discuss your debt."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, they had just discussed her debt before the party. What more could there be to discuss? The Twins remembered this as well and reminded Kyoya.

"Kyoya, you already talked to her about it just two nights ago!" Kaoru whined

"Yeah, come on Kyoya, how much do you really have to talk about? If it's that important to you, we'll just pay her debt off. Any of us can afford it."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine with working it off." Haruhi quickly interjected. Knowing it was almost paid off, she didn't want to put herself into debt with anyone else.

Kyoya seemed to not hear what all had been said and answered the initial question they had asked,"Well, I asked her a question the night of the party and she said she'd think about it. I need to bring it up again."

Tamaki said a quick good bye to everyone, seeing the glare mother was getting in his eye.

The twins were a little more stubborn however, "We'll wait for Haruhi then to give her a ride home" Hikaru said, staring Kyoya bravely in the eye.

"There's no need for that. If she needs a ride, I will give her one. I've been meaning to catch up with Ranka san anyway"

The twins knew they were beat but that didn't stop them from glaring at their senpai as they hugged Haruhi, making her promise to let them give her a makeover soon.

Which she did promise, reluctantly, so they wouldn't argue anymore with Kyoya. She couldn't remember what question he was talking about, which was bad seeing as she was supposed to have been thinking about it.

When the twins left, a little more cheerful at getting Haruhi to be a willing participant in their makeover, Kyoya motioned for Haruhi to sit on one of the couches close to him.

She sat and stared expectantly at Kyoya who was at a loss as to where to start. Finally Haruhi said, "Kyoya senpai, I'm sorry but I don't remember what question you were talking about"

That snapped Kyoya out of his thoughts, "Hmm? Question?" He asked, a little confused.

"You told the twins I was supposed to have been thinking about a question you asked about my debt but I don't remember what it was."

"Oh, that, I was talking about when I asked if you were going to stay with the host club after your debt was paid, but I didn't really expect you to have an answer yet. I figured I'd at least give you a week for that." He replied, offhandidly.

Haruhi did remember him asking her that, now that he mentioned it. She knew she would stay with the Host Club but she didn't want to give him that answer already. For some reason she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she enjoyed being here even if she was forced to in the beginning.

"If that's not the real reason why you asked me to stay, then what is?" She asked, curious. Yesterday Kyoya had went out of his way to avoid her now today he had asked her to stay after to discuss something and had yet to really say anything. His mood swings were beginning to give her whiplash.

He had decided just to ask, not beat around the bush so here it went "Haruhi, would you to dinner with me, tomorrow night? I know it's short notice and I appologize if it's an inconvience but it's the only night this week that I don't already have prior plans."

Haruhi was shocked, was Kyoya asking her to dinner to discuss her debt, or was he asking her on a date? Maybe it was just a friend thing. He didn't have many and she knew it was hard for him to show his friends they were important to him. Maybe that was it.

"Um, Senpai, why do you want me to go to dinner?" Haruhi asked, hesitantly. Kyoya didn't usually tell his reasoning.

"What do you mean, why?" Kyoya asked, confused at how asking her to dinner was confusing.

"Is it to discuss my debt, or is it just a friend dinner or what?" She tried again, knowing not to put the word date in there.

"A little of both I suppose. I just thought it would be nice to get to know each other a little more, one on one. If that's alright with you, that is." Kyoya replied, slowly not really sure why he wanted to go to dinner with her himself, just knowing it might help ease his mind a little.

She stared into her senpai's eyes for a few seconds, trying to decide if he had a hidden agenda. She didn't see anything senister in his eyes however, so she decided to agree. Smiling brightly at him, she answered "Sure, Kyoya senpai. It would be nice to get to know you a little better as well."

Kyoya had to admit to himself, he was a little surprised she had agreed but glad. He smiled at her, not his host smile but a rare true smile that hardly anyone saw, "Thank you, Haruhi. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the hosts for the moment. I don't think they'd like us going out alone, very much."

Haruhi was still getting over the surprise of the smile she had seen on Kyoya's face, it seemed so...happy and so unlike the Kyoya she knew. She knew she wanted to see it again. She quickly snapped herself out of those thoughts however and nodded slowly, "I suppose you're right. The twins weren't very happy when they found out we were at the mall alone and Tamkai almost had a heart attack so... I guess I will see you tomorrow, Kyoya Senpai."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at her this time, and smirked, "Don't you want a ride home, Haruhi?"

Haruhi blushed then, surprised how this talk had seemed to make her not tired anymore, she had forgotten her earlier exhaustion completly but couldn't admit that so she just nodded, "If it's not to much trouble"

"No trouble at all, I'll just add it to your debt" Kyoya replied.

Haruhi's eyes widened in protest before she saw him wink at her and add "I'm just kidding Haruhi, let's go"

* * *

**That is where the story ended years ago when I first started it. The next chapter will have the dinner and we will finally begin to see how Haruhi and Kyoya went from awkward 'what am I feeling' to how they were in If I had only known. (For those who haven't read that, it's a completed story on my profile that this is the prequel too. I would love to hear all of your thoughts on it :) ) Chapter 5 will be up hopefully this week sometime. I will do my best. **


End file.
